


I Don't Even Know What They're Baking

by Newspaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's been a couple years since everyone reached the surface, Okay establishing a bit of background:, Other, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Sans and Toriel live together with Frisk, Sans and Toriel shipping, Soriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper
Summary: As easy going as he can be, Sans has a tendency to get nervous when it comes to personal acts of affection. So of course Papyrus and Frisk decide to help a brother out when he has a date night with the misses!





	I Don't Even Know What They're Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queentori20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queentori20/gifts).



> >Congrats to the contest winner for the InLove: Undertale Dating Sim contest drawing!  
> >Basically, you had to have been following the Undertale Dating Sim blog in order for your name to be randomly generated and pulled to earn not just a written fanfic from the head writers of the project, but also an amazing artwork made by one of the artists of the project that compliments the work! 
> 
> >Here's your awesome fanfic request-- including awesome art by the lovely nekomayata on Tumblr!  
> >This is an adorable Soriel(Sans x Toriel) domestic fluffy fic, i ship them but I've never written it out. XD I hope this is as adorable as I think it is...

Sans paced back and forth in the living room of his brothers place. He had been pacing for so long that he most definitely left a dent in the carpeting, mainly due to him being too lazy to actually lift his feet-- and instead having been dragging them back and forth.

 

Certainly he would have caused a static reaction by now.

 

“I still do not understand why you are so NERVOUS!” Papyrus scolded. He would sway his head back and forth to try and see the television, but Sans continued to pace in front of it.

The younger skeleton brother and his trusty sidekick, Frisk, were on the couch the entire time watching TV when Sans decided he wanted to stop by and visit. Let alone, after Frisk had told Papyrus that Sans and Toriel would be planning a date night. Frisk left their house _because_ Sans and Toriel would be on a date-- so why did he suddenly want to drop by?

 

Well, apparently it was because Sans was _nervous… again._

 

The human was swaying back and forth with Papyrus as they both tried to watch the television whenever Sans would block their view. As much as they cared about his troubles and concerns, Sans behaved like this rather often… whenever there was a ‘date’ to be had with his significant other. The stocky skeleton was known as the cooler half of the skele-bros; the one who had time for jokes, the guy who shot his finger guns with a wink...the guy who seemed to naturally keep his chill under pressure and yet had a problem with doing so when it came to a certain goat monster.

“You guys have been together for centuries.” Frisk said with a charming smile on their face. The 8 year old was still working on their measurement of time, but they were right. Sans and Toriel had started dating a week after Frisk helped the monsters reach the surface, and since it had been a couple or so years since that fateful day, it really _had_ been a long time since the skeleton and goat started seeing each other as ‘more than friends’.

 

Frisk loved Toriel, and of course they loved Sans and Papyrus and all their friends. And all they could ever ask for was that all their loved ones finally find that happy ending they had been hoping for.

This included Napstablook and Mettaton, who had started a band when they reached the surface. This also included Grillby who began setting up bars all over the country for human and monsterkind alike. And it even included Flowey, whom Frisk had shoved into a flowerpot and forced to enjoy himself above ground. (Who was also hiding in Papyrus’ room because he always refused to be around Sans)

 

Everyone of the Underground deserved happiness.

 

And of _course_ this included Sans and Toriel reaching the stage of _‘just get married already’_.

 

But as Papyrus and Frisk laid witness to every time Sans and Toriel wanted to plan a date of sorts, Sans would run over to Papyrus’ house and pace around like it was their first time…

 

_Cute!_

 

“You are SO confident and blurt out your cruddy jokes so EASILY!” Papyrus said, furrowing his invisible brows as the shorter skeleton finally stopped pacing. Papyrus then finished “I do not understand why you can whip up terrible jokes with ease but asking a young woman out on a date-- let alone a young woman you have ALREADY been dating for years-- is so difficult for you!”

 

“Young woman?” Frisk questioned.

Papyrus squinted “Don’t be rude, Frisk.”

And the human blinked in confusion.

 

“I jus’ never know what to do or where to go.” Sans finally sighed out, his lazy drawl seeped through his teeth as he pondered over the possibilities “Everythin’s fine n’ dandy until we try gettin’ intimate… then I dunno what to do or… if she’d like it--”

“You’ve been yourself this entire time with her. Why not stay like that?” Frisk asked “You two have been through a bunch together… and despite everything, she likes you for you even still.”

“Be YOURSELF!” Papyrus finally smiled brightly, his grin wide “Better yet if all else fails BE ME! Swoon Ms. Toriel by--!”

Sans groaned again, loudly, interrupting Papyrus before finally flopping himself down on the carpet. He was almost acting out like a teenager would; Frisk only knew this considering some of the teenage monsters seemed rather over-dramatic…

They wasted no time hopping off of the couch and onto the floor to join him, giggling as the child laid with Sans. Papyrus, however, did not join, and simply stood up to his feet to look down at the two “Both of you OFF THE FLOOR! I just cleaned and we will not be lounging around!”

“Why not?” Sans had already closed his eyes, almost preparing for a nap, but a light kick from Papyrus forced him to roll over and onto his belly. Papyrus huffed “You will be going back to your house and speaking with Toriel THIS INSTANT! No more excuses, Sans!”

“Yeah!” Frisk agreed, jumping to their feet and standing beside Papyrus. Sans finally lifted a bit, though he gave a fake look of betrayal towards Frisk _“Et tu, Friskus?”_

 

“We both believe in you, Sans!” Papyrus smiled.

 

The short skeleton faked a yawn, which caused a giggle to escape the human, and the taller sibling to suddenly rest their gloved hands on their hips. After all these years, Papyrus still dressed as if it were winter in the Underground “SANS! Get up this instant! You have been together for a long time! And you two share a HOME now, so act like it!”

“I’ll uh…..” Sans rolled back over, lying on his back again so that his eyes were staring up at the ceiling “I’ll call her later… can’t I nap first, Paps?”

 

“ _NO_ YOU MAY _NOT!_ ”

 

“Aw…” Sans pretended to pout, at least tried to for a skeleton stuck with a permanent grin, but then his usual smirk covered his face “I jus’ don’t wanna look like some idiot…”

“You look more like an idiot having ran off to your brother’s house instead of talking to HER about it.” Papyrus knelt down and held his arm out, which in reaction caused the shorter skeleton to fully sit upright. Papyrus finally gave in as he commented “Do not think that even for a _moment_ she dislikes you one bit, Sans! She has stuck with you all this time, after all… anyone that can stand you for that long is genuine!”

 

“Stand?” Sans winked “But I’m sitting.”

Frisk snorted, and Papyrus’ reaffirming smile had instantly dropped as he yanked his brother up to his feet “THAT IS ENOUGH! Now call her up and discuss your date!”

 

“Ah—okay.” Sans simply stumbled his way over to the house phone, picking it up from the receiver and dialing his own number. It was the first and only number, other than his own brother’s, that he had memorized in his entire existence. Considering he was a rather mellow person, he never figured any other number was important than Papyrus’—well, until he met Toriel, that is.

 

He never even memorized Frisk’s number, and they were the savior of the Underground--

 

Not that the world of today needed to memorize phone numbers, since everything could be saved in the actual phone.

 

As the phone began to ring, Sans looked over his shoulder towards Papyrus and Frisk who stood not too far from where he remained. They both shot him a thumbs up, and just in time for Toriel to pick up on the other end _“Hello? Papyrus?”_

 

“Uh, no it’s Sans.”

 

_“Haha well hello, dear. Are you feeling alright? I know how you are when we are discussing—“_

 

Sans cleared his throat, as best as a skeleton could to stop her from embarrassing him—in front of himself “Ah, yeah Tori I’m good! I was jus’… I went to get advice from my bro on what sorta thing we could do tonight.”

 

Toriel made a noise of intrigue, before humming thoughtfully _“What did Papyrus propose, then?”_

The short skeleton froze, realizing his mistake as he glanced back to Papyrus and Frisk who were now focused on each other. The two of them were in, what appeared to be, a heavy debate or discussion on what sort of date Sans should actually go on with Toriel. The surface world did, after all, have a lot to offer. Frisk was trying to convince Papyrus that Sans and Toriel should go out someplace fancy, while Papyrus felt it would be best to stay local and more simple. Either way, the two of them whispering back and forth wasn’t helping Sans, as he stood there silently staring in hopes of one of them answering his non-verbal pleas.

 

_“Sans? Are you still there?”_

 

“Y-Yeah Tori!” Sans said rather loudly. This caught Papyrus and Frisk’s attention as they looked back over to him and, in unison, shrugged their shoulders. Sans thought back to a time when he was the cool and calm one, with his brother being more energetic than him. But ever since Sans and Toriel decided to be more than friends, let alone live together, he could have sworn he always took a shot of adrenaline whenever around her.

 

Papyrus suddenly yelled “ACT NATURAL!” in the background, and Sans almost dropped the phone.

 

_“Was that--”_

 

“Yup.” Sans snickered, a soft laugh being returned from the other end of the phone.

He supposed this was how folks could tell they liked someone; because Sans still felt nervous and worried over Toriel’s opinion even after they’ve been together for so long. It was easy to see that she was on his list of VIP’s in his life, and the list was very short.

“Well,” Sans started again, having tried to figure out an idea but failing miserably “Paps was thinkin’ that—“

“ _OH!_ ” Papyrus flailed his arms to get Sans’ complete attention.

 

Sans breathed out “Hold the phone, sweetheart—“

 

“ _I am already holding it!”_

 

Sans did his very best to keep from laughing, managing to wait until he removed the phone from his skull before breathing out again, though the only breath he took was for the sake of laughing.

 

Before Papyrus could say anything, Sans simply looked to Frisk and bragged “I just told Tori to hold the phone.”

 

Frisk burst into laughter too, until Papyrus yelped “Do NOT encourage him! Now listen to me!” He proceeded to pat Frisk’s back as if it would help the human child calm down from breaking into tears, and he looked to Sans “Just ask her what she may be interested in doing! That way it is both romantic and something she would enjoy!”

Sans brought the phone back up with a nod, looking away from the two “Oh, Tori—actually I was gonna ask if there was somethin’ you’d like to do tonight instead. We can skip the cliché’s of runnin’ around figurin’ out what up.”

 _“Hm? Something I would like to do?”_ Toriel repeated this as a question, followed by a small moment of silence as if she were pondering what she may have had in mind. Sans took this time to calm himself, his racing soul slowed it’s beat into a steady rhythm, and he didn’t feel as jittery as he had earlier. With a light breath then, she suggested _“How about you come back home and we can cook together! I had promised to make some pies for the school and have yet to get started, I know you have seen me once or twice in the kitchen and I have yet to witness your culinary finesse.”_ She almost giggled at the end—almost. Sans could easily tell she was prepared to laugh but then probably held herself back.

 

Sans took this as a challenge “Oh? You don’t think I got what it takes ta be a master chef?”

 

 _“Oh sweetie it is not that!”_ She finally laughed anyway, but it was a beautiful laugh nonetheless “ _I just cannot wait! It will be exciting! I do not think we have cooked or baked anything together!”_ And with that, a sound broke out in the background, and Toriel gasped “ _A-Ah… I have to go, come home whenever you are ready for our date, dear. I will be waiting!”_

 

 _Click,_ the other line went dead as Sans hung up the phone.

 

He turned around and held his arms out “I gotta date!”

 

“Where are you two going?” Papyrus smiled rather proudly towards his brother, though when Sans said “Home!” Papyrus was suddenly baffled.

“She wants to just bake at home with me, it’ll be great.” Sans was already shoving his hands into his pockets and trudging his way over towards the front door. Sans looked back over his shoulder towards a proud Frisk and a confused Papyrus “Thanks guys for tha help, but I’mma head back now. See ya.”

 

And just like that, he was gone.

 

Frisk simply went back to the couch to get themselves comfortable again, though Papyrus stood in place pondering over something. He stared at the door and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, before glancing to the human child who, in return, glanced back.

“We must help him!” Papyrus finally announced, pounding his fist into his other hand “I will grab your terribly tiny coat--”

“Help with what?” Frisk asked, huffing slightly at the skeleton that was hurrying over already with their jacket. It was warm out, why would they need their jacket? “Sans and Toriel are gonna be fine on their own, they don’t need us.”

“Sans cannot cook! That I am most certain of!” Papyrus barely waited for Frisk to get back up from the couch, before he started to try and assist in getting their arms through their coat sleeves. It was rather nice outside, weather wise… so Frisk knew they’d just remove it before leaving out the door. Papyrus continued “I have tried to get Sans to cook MANY TIMES back when we lived together and it simply did _not_ work! I cannot have him messing up his date with Ms. Toriel! So we must help!”

Frisk sighed, smiling as they watched Papyrus beeline to the door before swinging it open “HURRY HUMAN! THERE IS NO TIME TO LOSE!”

 

The kid chuckled under their breath, ditching their jacket as they hurried after.

* * *

 

It wasn’t like he could change his outfit in order to look more presentable, considering he lived at the house he was ringing the doorbell of.

Toriel would answer the door in no time at all, but perhaps it was taking her a bit longer than usual because she was finishing up fixing the kitchen. It didn’t matter whether people were her closest friends or if they were total strangers, Toriel had a tendency to want the place tidied up for guests to arrive-- even if said guest was her own boyfriend that she had been living with for a long time.

Sans’ hands felt empty and barren, which he figured might have been something to fix if this was considered a date. On most of their dates he had gotten her candy, or flowers, or even bundles of grass and balls of snow… the outcome was always the same; she would give a beautiful laugh, accept the gift, and give him a gentle hug and kiss before the date would progress. Sans never cared for what she did with said gifts, considering most of them weren’t terribly well thought out, but it was just her smile and laughter that made him think it was all worthwhile.

 

But this time, he had nothing… and he had to figure out a good reason for it.

Sans gave another quick ring of the doorbell, which was followed by a muffled _“Sorry, dear! Just a few more moments!”_

He had time to figure out an excuse, but his mind was reeling. What would he say? _‘You already have my soul, what more could ya want~?’_

 

“SANS!”

 

A familiar high pitched shout came from behind him, and just as Sans turned himself around to ask what on earth Papyrus was doing there, a quick pat on his arm caused him to turn right back to face the door. The tiny beads of light in his eyes locked right at the human child, who gave a nervous expression “Uh, it was Papyrus’ idea…”

“Papyrus’ idea?” Sans repeated in the form of a question as the taller skeleton brother finally appeared beside them both, roughly patting Sans’ shoulder as he boasted “WE WERE CONCERNED THAT YOUR DATE WOULD NOT GO SO WELL! Considering it was a cooking date and, well, we all know your cooking is sub-par, Sans…”

“Uh…” Sans was already beginning to sweat bullets, but Papyrus continued anyway “We just want your date to go well! Do not worry, it will be as if we are not even here!”

Sans could only let out a nervous laugh as the door, just in time, opened up before him. His head shot right back ahead towards the open entrance, where Toriel stood in a lavender summer dress. Covering most of the dress, of course, was her signature apron, and was actually a birthday present Sans had gotten her awhile back. It was something they both enjoyed, considering as simple of an apron as it was, it adorned the phrase “I try not to _goat_ , but I’m an amazing cook!”

 

“Tori!” Sans tried his best to sound excited under his uncomfortable circumstances, but Toriel noticed rather easily as she eyed him “Sweetheart, are you alright?”

 

Before Sans could open his mouth to explain his situation, Frisk had hurried forward to hug her, and soon enough Papyrus approached as well.

 

Frisk blurted out “I’m back!” as they buried their face in the skirt of Toriel’s dress. She gently patted the child’s head with a smile, before looking to Papyrus “What brings you two here? Frisk is often away while me and Sans have a date night.”

 

“Sorry--! I didn’t bring any flowers…” The short skeleton wound up trying to figure out a way around this, but changing the subject didn’t seem to mean much. Toriel glanced down at him with a small smile tugging her lips, before she commented “Oh I have plenty of flowers, Sans… but I only have one skeleton.” She winked “And he arrived right on time.”

 

Sans couldn’t help but grin, and his face flushed bright pink “No bones about that.”

 

The two of them snorted, they laughed at each other's terrible jokes rather easily. But as much as they enjoyed their precious moment, it was soon cut off by an annoyed Papyrus wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder, shaking him “BOTH OF YOU STOP! Me and Frisk are here to join this date of yours!”

“Oh really?” Toriel calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye, just as Frisk released their hold of her “Well, the more the merrier! I do not mind!”

“You don’t gotta pretend to be okay with this, Tori--” Sans tried, ruffling Frisk’s brown hair before casually pulling himself out of Papyrus’ grasp. Papyrus cleared his throat however “We are here to assist with the food! Sans will not be able to do a thing without our help!”

“It’s just pie, bro.” Sans was trying not to sound annoyed, but the fact that Toriel was grinning all through the shorter skeleton’s misery made him question if this was all worthwhile. If she was happy about everything, then maybe it wasn’t so bad. Sans found solace in Toriel’s happiness, and the embarrassment of being called a lousy cook, and being followed by a kid and his own brother, didn’t seem to do much for him anymore.

Frisk gave a supportive smile up towards Sans, having not even tried to fix their hair from what Sans had done to it just a mere seconds ago. And Sans returned the gentle gaze “I guess it wouldn’t be that bad…”

 

“It could be like a double date.” Toriel giggled, and with those words in mind, Frisk suddenly bounced a bit “A double date? I’m gonna be on a date?”

 

Papyrus approached Frisk then, gently touching their arm to gracefully take their small hand into his gloved one “Would you be so kind as to accompany me on a friendly cooking date amongst friends?” Papyrus winked down at Frisk, who in return gasped and bounced even more quickly. A blush was apparent on the child’s cheeks as they giddily replied “WOULD I EVER!”

 

Papyrus shrieks “I DO NOT KNOW, WOULD YOU?!”

 

“YES!” Frisk laughed and shook Papyrus’ hand “YES I WOULD!”

 

Toriel laughed as well, covering her mouth as she smiled brightly “Perfect! A double bake date!”

 

“Better make this tha best date ever, Paps.” Sans snorted “This’s their first so be nice-- break their heart I may have ta break your face--”

 

Toriel cooed “They grow up so fast~”

 

Frisk and Papyrus wasted no time as they hurried past Toriel, who scooted out of the way so they wouldn’t knock her over. The lanky skeleton and the young human were all too excited to begin their play date together, and though Sans worried it would be less intimate with the two of them around, Toriel seemed happy. She bowed herself down to reach his level as she placed a sweet kiss atop his head, a kiss that made Sans’ bones jitter from the surprise affection.

“It will be fun, I am certain.” She tried to reassure him, knowing fully well he felt embarrassed due to Papyrus and his need to tag along in order to ‘help’. “As far as I can see,” She started, though unable to help herself she covered her mouth to suppress a giggle “This date will be a _piece of cake!_ ”

“Or a _piece of pie._ ” Sans snickered, causing the older woman to snort a laugh as she and Sans turned and entered into the home. They walked together to the kitchen where the commotion from Papyrus and Frisk could be heard, just as Sans tried another “We’ll have a _pie_ of a time!”

 

Overhearing the pun, it was Papyrus’ natural instinct to protest as he groaned loudly “NO! You do not dish out puns on a date, Sans!”

 

“Are ya sure?” Sans questioned calmly as he rubbed his chin “ _Pie_ thought I could, but I guess not.”

 

Toriel was now holding her stomach as she wheezed out “Spare me~!”

 

“What sort’ve pies are we gonna make?” Frisk decided to ask as everyone began to get situated. The kitchen was very old fashioned in style; with the wallpaper being a gentle yellow adorned with vintage floral patterns, the furniture and other furnishings having a rather 1940’s set up. The only things that didn’t fit in with the style of choice would be the two stainless steel ovens and stoves; which of course both worked solely with fire magic and not actual gas or electrical plugs.

At the center of the spacious kitchen stood a properly cleaned counter top, long enough for all four of the persons to stand behind and have their own cooking areas. And just as Toriel and Sans began to set up shop, Toriel answered Frisk lovingly “Well, of course we will be making your favorite _and_ mine—Snail pie and Cinnamon Butterscotch pie!”

Frisk did a silent fist bump before grabbing their stool to stand on beside Papyrus. Toriel and Sans gathered the materials needed for the four of them to start their double bake date, but as they were doing so, Papyrus was starting to get antsy “Hm… what about other pies? Could we make something else?”

“What other pies are ya thinkin’ about, Paps?” Sans dared to ask as the pie pans were placed before everyone on the counter. Papyrus fidgeted, as if unable to really bring up what he had in mind. But Sans, being the older brother, knew very well what Papyrus was thinking about. He smirked “I don’t think it’s ever been done before, but if you can nail it then go for it, bro.”

 

“REALLY?” Papyrus immediately gasped, proudly patting his chest “I WILL SURELY BE THE FIRST TO MAKE THE MOST EXTRAVAGANT PIE EVER!” He then threw his arms out wide and shouted “ **SPAGHETTI PIE!** ”

 

“ **Huzzah!** ” Frisk joined in with the cheering-- being a child themselves, they easily got excited when it came to someone else's energy.

 

“I dunno ‘bout that, bro.” Sans winked towards the two competitors who were now bouncing in place “Tori’s kinda got this thing in the bag.”

Toriel giggled, leaning towards him “I think you meant...I got this in the _pan._ ”

 

As much as the two of them tried to suppress their laughter at each other’s jokes, Papyrus overheard the pun and shouted in protest “THAT IS ENOUGH WE WILL NOT HAVE A DOUBLE DATE FULL OF TERRIBLE JOKES!!”

“ _Pie-tastic jokes…”_ Sans nudged the goat monster, who practically howled even as Papyrus continued to stomp his foot and try to stop the madness “OUR PIE WILL BE THE BEST SPAGHETTI PIE EVER, JUST YOU TWO WAIT!! AND THEN WE WILL BLOW YOU OUT OF THE WATER!!”

 

“Is the water boiling?” Frisk asked with a smug smile, and Papyrus glared “ _DoNOTevenstartwithmeFrisk—_ “

 

“Is this a challenge, Papyrus?” Toriel’s eyes were almost half-lidded as she glanced towards the tall skeleton. Her smile had turned almost cocky then, a side to Toriel that even Sans had never seen before as she cracked her knuckles and began to sort out the ingredients before her, as if preparing for it to very well be a contest. Papyrus even noted this, and his smile suddenly gleamed “Why it could very well be~! However I must say it would not be a fair one, considering I was _by far_ the _best_ chef of the Underground and am most CERTAINLY the best of the surface!” He rested his hands on his hips, and Frisk decided to do the same as the great Papyrus continued “SO VERY WELL! Challenge accepted, Ms. Toriel! Prepare to get destroyed by the awesomeness of my PIE!”

“Paps, you _butter scotch_ up your game if you’re gonna beat Tori.” Of course Sans would choose Toriel’s side, considering he knew his brothers true skills, as well as hers. And by far they were both opposite ends of the creative spectrum. He loved his brother to death, but there was no comparing when it came to actual pie baking.

 

Though anything Papyrus made would taste delicious if you dumped ketchup on it.

 

And with that, the competition began.

 

Sans found himself mostly trying to assist Toriel with her work rather than doing anything himself. After all, they were all trying to make their own pies from the beginning, but it turned out to be a tag-team match where both teams simply worked on one pie together. In Toriel’s case, she would be working on two different pies while it looked as if Papyrus and Frisk were trying to throw two ideas into one. And as embarrassed as Sans first felt when he found out Papyrus and Frisk would be crashing his and Tori’s date night, it turned out to be more fun than because he got to see a side of Toriel that he hadn’t seen before. She was surprisingly competitive, with her and Papyrus trying to show off their skills back and forth as if there were actually a prize at the end of the race. But with this many playful jabs, it livened up the mood rather easily.

When the dough was finally set in the pie pan for the crust, Toriel mentioned to Sans gently “And now for the filling!”

“This for the snail or cinnamon one?” He asked as he started to lift up and stretch to pull the appropriate ingredients closer to them. She hummed thoughtfully, before glancing towards Papyrus and Frisk to ask “Which pie should I make first?”

 

“BUTTERSCOTCH CINNAMON!” Frisk immediately answered, waving a sauce covered spoon in the air as if it were a wand. Papyrus quickly took the spoon off their hands to return towards mixing a bowl of-- whatever it was he was mixing. The tall skeleton glanced back and forth between his bowl of goop and the pie crust that Toriel had already made and gently patted down in her pan. He gave his own bowl a quizzical look “Er… I am quite certain that this is not the consistency intended for a pie crust…” As pessimistic as he had suddenly become, it was only for a short moment before Papyrus nodded firmly “HOWEVER! WE WILL KEEP GOING AND NOT STOP!”

“DETERMINATION!” Frisk cheered once more, now fist pumping the air do to a lack of spoon in hand. Toriel and Sans watched as Papyrus tilted the bowl and poured it all into the pie pan provided for him, watching as it bubbled and stilled like cake batter. Sans snorted, but his light bit of laughter stopped as he then watched Papyrus go towards the magically powered stove to remove the pot of boiling water from it. The spaghetti for his spaghetti pie was completed, and so was the sauce.

“And now let us begin…” Papyrus’ voice had calmed as he took a more serious appearance, straining the noodles in the sink.

 

“I... um…” Toriel giggled lightly, pointing towards her own ingredients “I will begin with the filling as well then.”

 

“I can help with that if you’d like, Tori.” Sans suggested, also grabbing for the materials just as she had. Almost too easily their hands both rested against one another’s on the bottle of cinnamon, and they both looked to each other with a smile.

 

“Are you having fun, dear?” Toriel asked, her voice suddenly gentle as her fingers curled slightly. All Sans could do was wrap his own around hers, holding her hand as he looked into her eyes. He was silent for a long while, but the lights that flickered within his eye sockets seemed to grow bigger in wonderment “At first I was worried… but yeah, I really am, actually…” He let their fingers lace together, which immediately caused Toriel to react with a blush and wider grin as he commented “But anytime with you’s a great time, Tori. I mean that.”

“Whatever were you concerned about before?” Toriel tilted her head curiously his way, however their intimate moment had been cut short when Frisk somehow made their way between them. With a light bounce, the child broke their hands apart and reached for the cinnamon “S’cuse me!” Frisk tried, stretching their best and bouncing up and down to grab for it. Toriel snickered, moving out the way for them before also bending down to lift the human up “Here you go, sweetie.”

“Thanks!” With Toriel’s help, Frisk was able to pick up the bottle of cinnamon before she had set them back down again, and Frisk immediately ran back to their side with Papyrus. As Toriel and Sans both returned to looking at each other, Sans finally added “That. That’s what I was concerned about.”

“You know Frisk is sent off to play with Papyrus whenever we are on a date.” Toriel grinned as she returned her attention to her filling, preparing a bowl and beginning to add the ingredients for her butterscotch cinnamon pie. However she was now missing one—and she realized “Um, Frisk, sweetheart…”

 

Sans also realized, and quickly turned to Papyrus and dared to ask “Uh—wait what’d Frisk need cinnamon for if yer makin’ a spaghetti pie?”

 

“WHAT?” Papyrus jumped, before glaring down at Frisk who was literally pouring cinnamon into the pie crust batter “FRISK SPAGHETTI DOES NOT HAVE CINNAMON IN IT!!”

 

“I wanted to make it sweet, too!” Frisk said quickly in their defense, just as Papyrus picked them up off their step stool to set them down on the floor. The tall skeleton shook his head as he took the cinnamon away from the child, walking it right back over towards Toriel and Sans who had started on their filling(And were also trying to hold hands again, but alas, once more the mood was cut short by an opposing force) “Cinnamon is NOT sweet, human!”

“Right,” Toriel smiled warmly at Frisk, who looked confused as they stood there and pouted up at her “It is why you must add sugar, sweetheart. For my pie you would need sugar and butterscotch flavoring. Not just cinnamon…”

“So sugar…” Frisk’s eyes widened then, and they quickly turned their head to let their brown hair bounce. Their eyes were set on the fridge as they darted for it, and Toriel covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Papyrus was already trying to dump his drained noodles into the pie crust batter atop the cinnamon, before taking the pot and placing it in the kitchen sink to wash immediately.

 

“At least we are all having fun~” Toriel tried to defend, noticing that Sans was frozen in place as he watched Frisk and Papyrus move around frantically to make a pie that would probably wind up inedible. She touched his shoulders and gave them a gentle massage, before leaning down to kiss the top of his skull “We are all enjoying ourselves, dear. And do not worry, I will make sure they do not burn the house down.”

 

With blaring red eyes, suddenly Frisk leaped with unwrapped candy bars and grinned wildly “ **CHOCOLATE!!** ”

 

“FRISK NO!” Papyrus had already poured his pasta sauce onto the spaghetti pie, but he wasn’t quick enough to stop a suddenly excitable Frisk who crumbled and dumped plenty of chocolate pieces on top. With their quick toss, the sauce splattered a bit over the both of them, and Papyrus flinched from the saucy hit as he bounced back “ **FRISK WHY WOULD YOU ADD CHOCOLATE?!** ”

“Chocolate has sugar!” Frisk’s eyes continued to flash red, however soon enough the human had calmed down, and the child blinked with a smile “Now the pie’s got the best of both worlds.”

“Saucy and chocolatey…” Papyrus rubbed his jawbone thoughtfully, looking towards the ceiling for a moment before rattling his fingers in an attempt to snap them “I LIKE IT! THIS WILL BE THE _BEST_ PIE!”

Frisk hollered, almost trying to imitate Papyrus’ accent “The _BEST_ pie~!”

 

“We bought ketchup right?” Sans asked rather quickly as he helped Toriel place the pie into the oven. Toriel snorted “Of course, dear. Why do you ask?”

 

“If we’re eatin’ any bit of that pie over there, we’re gonna need ketchup.” Sans said, closing the oven door and watching as the goat monster flared up her fire magic. With a light spark, a fire ignited and engulfed the oven immediately without the need of preheating like most of the surface appliances required. Toriel quickly did the same for the other oven that Frisk and Papyrus would be needing to use sometime soon. She had done so when Papyrus started boiling his pasta, however somewhere along the line the flame went out. She didn’t seem to react much to the thought of trying their… unique dish “I am sure with the added _sugar_ the pie will taste at least better than it looks.”

“With ketchup it’d taste a lot better, though.” Sans nudged her, and Toriel snickered “No _bones_ about that, clearly.”

* * *

 

Surprisingly, when all three of the pies were taken out of the oven, they all looked amazing.

 

Toriel’s two pies created a warm aroma throughout the kitchen—not the snail pie in particular, however the cinnamon butterscotch pie definitely brought the warm colors of the kitchen to life. While Sans had already admitted awhile back that the snail pie wasn’t his favorite, he would still eat it just because it was something made by the one he loved dearly. In the end though, he was a skeleton… and he really didn’t have to eat anything—eating was moreso a hobby than a necessity.

 

And either way, so long as he had a bottle of ketchup, almost anything could taste fantastic.

Even Frisk eyed Toriel’s cinnamon butterscotch pie, practically ignoring the pie that they had finished with Papyrus. Their pie looked just as edible as Toriel’s—though she and Sans definitely knew better.

 

“Now the next test!” Papyrus dared to break the thoughtful silence, shaking the human child out of their trance as they watched Papyrus take a knife and proceed to cut into their own pie “The TASTE test!”

 

“Oh man.” Sans shrugged “I hope we did okay.”

 

It took him a moment to glance over to Toriel “Er, ya know. I hope _you_ did okay.” Though all she did was giggle and smooch the top of his head. Sans grinned, blushing as much as a skeleton could from receiving affection, and Toriel commented “You did assist me in handing over ingredients whenever I needed them. So with that, _we_ will do just fine.”

“I WILL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT!” Papyrus decided to slide himself in between the two lovers, causing Sans to grimace and Toriel to snort as he sliced into the cinnamon butterscotch pie.

 

Later on Toriel would ask if they would like to taste-test the snail pie, in which everyone(except Sans) will say nay.

 

“First! We will try the Sansriel pie!” Papyrus announced, and Frisk almost too giddily held up two thumbs as a sign of approval. Sans blinked “Uh, Sansriel pie?”

“Either that, or it would be the Torians.” Papyrus said quickly, and Frisk suggested “Soriel is a good name too—“

 

“Either way the taste test begins now!” Papyrus handed everyone a fork as all four of them gathered around the plate that had a slice of the cinnamon butterscotch pie. The tall, lanky skeleton somewhat curled himself over the plate as much as the tall, almost buff-like goat monster had. Sans and Frisk, however, both needed to lift up on their toes… Frisk more so than Sans.

 

Frisk was the first to cut half the slice with their fork and stuff the entire piece in their face.

 

“FRISK!” Papyrus yelled at the same time as Toriel, considering Frisk followed up with choking noises as they did their best to scarf down the giant piece all in one bite.

 

The child whimpered, Papyrus trying to help but soon enough Toriel literally hip bumped the skeleton out the way so that she could be of better assistance. With a quick heave from behind, Frisk coughed and wheezed out, though still refused to get rid of the food in their mouth. They simply chewed the rest and swallowed hard, the loud gulp sounding and a heavy sigh of relief escaping after.

“My child, please!” Toriel let out a nervous sound as she gently placed them back on the floor “I have told you to take your time with eating! You always eat as if you are starving!”

“I got excited…” Frisk pouted, and by the time they all looked back to the remaining piece of the pie—they realized there _was_ no remaining piece of the pie. Sans wiped crumbs from his mouth as he shoved his hands back in his pockets “Uh. I give it a ten outta ten.”

“SANS!” Papyrus glared, and Toriel smiled worriedly “Ah, what will I ever do with you two…?”

“Make more pie!” Frisk nodded approvingly at their own comment, and Sans held up their hand. With a light giggle, the human high fived the skeleton.

 

“VERY WELL THEN!” The taller sibling of the smug stocky one decided to divert their attention to the other pie “BEHOLD! This is the pie the GREAT PAPYRUS has completed!”

 

“And the GREAT FRISK!” The human flexed just as Papyrus had, causing Toriel and Sans to give each other a worried look. Papyrus then waited for everyone to circle around the plate on the countertop, before eagerly eying the couple to give it a try first.

 

It was then that they realized Papyrus and Frisk were waiting for them to dig in first… much to their dismay.

 

“Ah… very well…” Toriel said gently, her eyes now fixated on the filling that the two had chosen for the pie. There was a creamy reddish-brown mixed in with the pasta noodles, in a sense it almost looked like a pie meant for a Halloween themed party, and the contents slowly oozed out the longer it took for any of them to finish the small slice. What was even _stranger_ was that out of the pie wafted a cinnamon-y aroma… one that most spaghetti’s, let alone spaghetti _pies,_ didn’t usually have.

The goat monster was the first to carefully cut a tiny sliver from the slice, lifting it with her fork and inspecting it closely. Honestly, it looked inedible.

“Ya don’t gotta, Tori.” Sans stopped her immediately, unable to let her go through with it. He smiled “Compliments are enough I think—it looks fine, Paps… good job, Frisk—“

“But we worked so haaarrrdd~!” Papyrus whined, his hollow eyes easily pleading for Toriel to take a bite. Even Frisk eyed Toriel with hope, probably wanting more than anything for the pie to taste just as good as hers did. Sans gave her a look of his own, however. It was a simple look of ‘ _really, though. you don’t have to do this.’_

She took in a deep breath and paused, her eyes now looking back towards the tiny morsel on her fork that she had bothered to cut from the pie of horror before her. It didn’t smell good, and it didn’t look good. But who knows, perhaps it would taste better than it looked or smelled? Then, as dramatically as possible, she held up the fork “I _WILL_ eat some of this pie for the sake of our love!”

 

Sans facepalmed and laughed.

 

Toriel continued anyway “And for all those that continue on in my footsteps!” With that, she winked at Frisk, who covered their mouth and giggled.

She then turned back to Sans, quickly grabbing ahold of his hand and squeezing it tight. The sudden gesture made him return the dramatic look, and she allowed her eyes to fill with tears “Remember me for who I was… not for who I will become!”

 

“Oh, Tori!” Sans sobbed loudly “I’ll always love you babe!”

 

“You both are exactly alike and are perfect for eachother—“ Papyrus gritted his teeth in annoyance as he watched them both suddenly hold each other close. And soon enough, Toriel pulled Sans closer and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. As if electrified; Sans’ limbs went stiff from the sudden smooch, causing him to shudder and sizzle like an extinguished flame. He murmured when the kiss was done, Toriel ending her pucker with a gentle ‘ _mwah!_ ’ as she pulled away to finally try a tiny piece of pie.

 

Sans, however, had been TKO’d.

 

Toriel flinched lightly from the taste. But when she didn’t react as badly as was expected, Sans finally came out of his trance and dared to question “How’s it taste?”

 

“Actually…” Toriel said softly as she pondered the flavor over “It is not bad…!” She grinned towards Papyrus and Frisk, who both seemed rather pleased at her compliment as she added “Good job, both of you!”

 

“Seriously?” Sans was in disbelief as he picked up his own fork to try a small bite of the pie. Just as he placed a piece in his mouth, Toriel stopped Frisk from following suite. Sans immediately realized why when the flavors of tomato, pasta, cinnamon and chocolate all rolled into one, creating a flavor unlike any other. It was, in fact, NOT delicious… and Toriel had simply tried to make Papyrus and Frisk feel better.

 

Sans gave a weak nod, giving Frisk and Papyrus a thumbs up as well.

 

Toriel only gave a quiet smile towards her significant other, who definitely gave her a look of betrayal as he tried to force the bit of food down. As the two youngers giddily cheered for one another on their supposed victory, the short skeleton made his way to the fridge and swung it open, grabbing a bottle of ketchup and not hesitating to chug it down.

“Then we will save this for later snacking!” Papyrus decided with a triumphant swing of his arm. Frisk nodded in agreement, though without hesitation they also decided to poke their finger into the pie to try it themselves. Toriel’s rather calm and sweet smile had suddenly shifted to that of a nervous one—realizing Frisk immediately gagged at the flavor and spat out on the floor.

“Um! How about we have the rest of my pie instead?” Toriel giggled gently, patting Frisk’s head as she gestured for Papyrus to follow her with a light nod of her head. She picked up the cinnamon butterscotch pie that had already been cut into “I will just be making another pie later for the school, but for now we can enjoy this one! I would not dare eat your pie now, that is best for… um… perhaps tomorrow or—some other time?”

 

Papyrus didn’t question it, simply gave an understanding nod as he followed her out the room. While their back was turned, Sans and Frisk helped to clean up the mess and, of course, toss the massacre into the trash.

 

“Smelled like cinnamon… tasted like destruction.” Sans said quickly before looking to Frisk “Let’s say the dog ate it.” He quickly ruffled Frisk’s hair as the child snorted a tiny laugh. They nodded quickly though as the two of them followed Toriel and Papyrus into the dining room, Frisk mumbled a confirming “Toby ate it.”

 

Watching as Toriel set the pie down at the center of the table, Sans reached out to help give everyone a plate as Papyrus started to slice the pie into [somewhat]equal portions. Frisk was all too eager to take a slice, serving themselves a place before taking a seat at where they usually sat. As Toriel served a slice to Papyrus—who took a seat beside Frisk so the two could talk—Sans leaned closer to Toriel to whisper lightly “This was a _torrific_ date, Tori.”

“I am so glad you liked it.” She said softly, turning to him to give his forehead a soft kiss before serving him a slice “I know it is not exactly as planned, but I am glad it turned out this way.”

“I didn’t exactly have a plan on what to do for our date night either, though.” He admitted this as he sat at his own usual spot at the table, and Toriel sat at hers. It was a rather simple table that wasn’t meant for big gatherings, but it had a decent amount of space for everyone to have their own room on their own side. The dining room gave the same old-fashioned feel as the kitchen had, however the colors were a lot more rustic and somewhat reddish-gold. The chaotic and ‘competitive’ atmosphere from earlier had long since passed, as Papyrus and Frisk chatted away on one end of the table, while Sans and Toriel watched them happily from the other.

“Ah… I will admit I did not have much planned either.” Toriel laughed nervously, letting her fork lightly poke at the slice of pie in her plate “But then again, do we ever plan these sort of things?”

 

“Not really.” Sans snickered “But I guess it all works out that way, huh?”

 

“They always turn fine in the end.” Toriel gave him a warm smile.

Sans lowered his eyes, finding his fork also playing with his food rather than eating it. The small bite of Papyrus and Frisk’s pie didn’t exactly help his stomach settle, it was a strange taste that not even ketchup seemed to help him with. But that wasn’t the reason why he was suddenly rather timid “Tori… tonight was great, an’ I hope ta have more amazing nights with you.”

 

“We will.” Toriel giggled, scooting her chair closer to his before leaning down to his level. She gave him a small kiss then on his lips, and though it was mostly her smooching his teeth, the affection was still there and caused both of them to share a rather goofy grin afterwards. Sans nodded “I hope so.”

 

Toriel snorted “ _Pie_ hope so too!”

 

“I love you so much omg.”

* * *

                                                                 

**Author's Note:**

> >Yes the title was originally just a joke but suddenly it fit perfectly--
> 
> >Also yes this was 22 pages long--


End file.
